New Wildmage, New Love
by Zelyanna
Summary: Daine meets a new wildmage as powerful as her. Soon they befriend each other, but this friendship last too short.
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! new Fanfic! Soory a little high, but this story gonna rock I just hope it aint short So give me some Ideas to make this story as long as you guys want. Oh and who ever was reading the other story of mine, sorry i delete. it it was crappy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora peirce characters, except Aaron, he"s mine!

Midnight arrived over the village called Merdin, the moon drowning to village with aghostly light. The village's streets were silent with only a few houses lit. As a wagon slowly parked outside a house, three figures came out and unloaded what seem like a cage

that was covered with a huge covers. Growls, squawks, and hisses came from the cage, only quieting down when one of the men lashed the cage with a glowing whip.

The men pulled the cage towards a barn that was near the house. As they neared the barn the didn't watch for the huge hole in the ground and they went right over it letting one of the wheels of the

cage fall in. The cage opened in reaction to the fall letting out a dark figure." Don't let it get away!" one of the men cried. all of them took out whips and ropes the glowed a greenish color.

One of them whipped the figure with the whip causing it to howl in pain. The second man tried to catch the creature, but was too late. The thing opened wings that weren't there before and flew away.

Veralidaine sarrasri sat in the middle of the ponies that were circling around her. **Do you have any apples**?, a blue roan called Aqua asked. **Yes, here you can have one**. Daine gave the mare the apple and stood up. She gave each pony an apple and petted them.

While Daine was in the circle, her former teacher and friend Numair watch her. He smiled, but started to scowl with a thought, _How I love her, but I can never tell her_. He sighed and walked toward Daine.

"Hey Daine! c'mon its time for lunch!", He called out. Daine turned to see him and called back "Alright i'm coming!".

She got out of the corral and walked to the palace with Numair. Daine was in her rooms, when she heard calls from one of the ponies.

Cloud was the one that reached her mind first and said, **Daine, one of the ponies found something at the far****side of the field. The pony said it looked like some bird lying on the ground.**

Daine rushed out of her rooms and ran towards the fields. When she enter the fields Aqua came rushing

towards her. **Follow me, one of the herd found something**, Daine jumped on Aqua and rode her to the other side of the fields.. They reached the end of the corral, Daine spotted a brownish gold bird.

A golden eagle was on the ground lying still. "Oh no." Daine whispered as she jumped off of Aqua and walked towards the eagle. Daine picked up the eagle and inspected it to see if it was still alive.

It was. Suddenly the eagle opened its eyes and screeched in fright lashing Daine on the wrist and flew to a branch. "OW!" Daine cried, **Hey I was helping you, i'm not ****going to hurt you.** The eagle didn't reply, but stared.

Daine stared back and then said, **Well?** The bird stared, but mind spoke to her, **I'm sorry for hurting you**, His voicesounded odd to Daine not like the rest of the People.

**I thought you were one of those men ****that want to capture me. Why**? Daine asked. **They think that i'm a magical species of eagle ****that can shift into any of People.** Daine pondered and then asked,** Any of the People?**

**Why,you're not a regular eagle. Are you..** Daine swallowed**,... a wildmage**? The eagle replied, **Yes, like you it seems, but I can't change to human since i've no clothes**.

Daine head was filled with thoughts. _Mithros, there is another wildmage other than me in this __realm! Wow wait till I tell Numair!_ **Um... hello?** the eagle asked.

Daine looked at the other wildmage and said," Wait here, I'll bring you some clothes." Daine ran back to thepalace and got to her rooms.

"Hmmm.. his eyes were green so.., She pulled out a green tunic, breeches, a shirt, and black boots. She put them in a sack and ran off toward the fields again. (A/N Wow she's getting exercise.)

When she approached the tree where she left the eagle, she saw fox sitting patiently. " Here some clothes. Oh um do you want to come to the palace or do you have anywhere to go?" Daine said.

**I'll join you after I ****change,** The fox/wildmage said still in mind speak. "Alright meet me at the end of the field, and I'll introduce you to the king." Daine walked off to the end of the fields to wait.

A few minutes later, Daine saw a young man walking towards her. _Oh Goddess_, She whispered. As the other wildmage approached, Daine saw that he had short curly black and green eyes that stood out beautifully with the green tunic. He had a muscular body,

slightly goldish tan skin, and was taller than her by just a few inches. All in all he was

handsome. _Oh mithros he's gorgeous_, She thought. "That color soots you." Daine managed to say instead of staring. " Thanks, I do love to color green. Matches my eyes." "Exactly, well do you want to meet the king?"

Daine asked still staring at him "Of course my fair lady. Anything for the pretty lady that is so generous." Daine blushed slightly, careful not to let him see."I'm no lady. By he way my name's Veralidaine Sarrasri, but please called Daine.""Alright. Oh, how rude of me.

You may call me Aaron Lavoron Wildmage of Maihian." Hebowed and then offered his arm to Daine. Daine smiled and took his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Helllooo! Im back and gonna continue my fic! Oh and thanks to all of those who reviewed! here's the list.

ama-chan13: Don't worry I'll work on this fic regularly, that is if I don't grounded

Miss Lyss: thanks for the tips, Ill try to make this story a little better. I am a beginner

ReinaKai: I love alanna too but Daine is who I like cuz I like animals although I might make some stories about alanna

jacoblova. THank you, and i also wonder how Numair is going to like this guy. P.S I doubt it.

Tamora pierce charracters are NOT mine, Aaron is. he mine! Hey and for the record, Daine is 19, Aaron is 20 and Numair is 33. Okey dokey and My dog is 2. :)

As Daine and Aaron walked towards the palace, they were being watched. _Who is that and why is he with Daine?_, Numair thought furiously.

He saw them enter the palace, and followed them in. He stayed far enough behind them, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"...Well, I never really knew I had Wildmagic until I was about ten years old. My father found out first and said that even thoughIt wasn't the Gift, I still needed to be trained on it. So he sent me to a..."

_Another Wildmage?_, Numair thought as he kept behind the two teens.

Their conversation kept going on with Daine asking questions about who taught him Wildmagic, how much training he had, and how he came here.

"If you don't have full training on Wild magic, maybe my former teacher, Numair Salmalin can teach you. I can ask him if you want." Daine offered eagerly.

"No thank you Daine, I pretty much know most of what wildmagic can do. If there isn't anything else to know, that is.

_Thats good, I wouldn't want to teach that man anything.,_ Numair thought.

"Hey is Master Numair a wildmage too?" Daine shook her head, "No, he's Tortall's strongest black robe mage and a great friend."

Daine and Aaron reached Jon's office. Aaron open the door first and signaled Daine to enter. "After you my dear." He said, Daine smiled and said, "Why, thank you."

"Hello Daine, how are you?" Jon saw her in the dooorway. "Jon are you busy? There's someone you should meet." Daine looked at the handsome king behind the desk. Jon shook his head. "No, come Daine." Daine came in and signaled Aaron to come.

She introduced Aaron to Jon. "Jon this is Aaron Lavoron, Wildmage of Maihian." Aaron bowed to Jon. "Your Majesty." Jon stood and said, "Well hello Sir Aaron, please sit. You too Daine, please take a seat."

Both of them did as they were told. Jon sat and asked, "Another Wildmage, thats quite interesting. Daine have you told Numair yet? I bet he'll love to meet this young man." She shook her head. "No, not yet." She replied.

To Aaron she said, "I really do want you meet him." Aaron smiled. Jon asked Aaron, " Well Aaron, what have you come to Tortall for? Ask anything." Aaron smiled, "I didn't really come here, I escaped." Jon looked at him suspiciously.

"No, not from a prison. From men who thought I was a magical species of eagle. They treated me like an a worthless piece of trash. Whipping me with a whip and leaving me in a cage, but I managed to escaped."

Jon thought for a minute and said, "Well Aaron, are you planning to stay here or are you heading somewhere? I can offer you a job here if you like." Again Aaron smiled and nodded, "I'll stay here in Tortall. Seriously, it fascinating because there many things here that are interesting and I do need a job. Yeah, i'll stay."

Jon nodded, "Alright then, Daine would you show Aaron around the palace? I want him to be familiar with it if he's going to live here."

Aaron looked at him in surprise, "I'll get to..,"

Jon answered him immediately, "Yes Aaron you'll have your own quarters here as Tortall's second Wildmage, if thats what you want." Aaron nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes of course! Thank you your majesty!" "

Please, call me Jon or Jonathan. Your majesty gets a little old." Aaron stood with Daine, "Alright, and thank you Jon." Daine and Aaron bowed, said goodbye, and exited. They were met by Numair.

Numair spoke first, "Hi daine, um who might this be?" He looked at Aaron.

"Oh hello Numair, this is Aaron Lavoron, Wildmage of Maihian. Aaron this is my former teacher and friend Numair Salmalin, he taught me on Wildmagic." Aaron bowed.

Numair pretended to be surprised, "Another Wildmage? Well its nice to meet you Aaron. Are you staying in Tortall?" Aaron smiled and replied, "Yes, yes I am."

Numair scowled mentally. "Well I hope you like Tortall and Daine i'll meet you later." He left the teenagers, walking away quickly. Daine took on a tour of the palace, and showed him throughtout the palace.

"Well Daine, where can Tortall's new Wildmage get some food. I'm starving." Daine smiled and led him to the mess hall for dinner.

When they arrived at the Mess hall, they were joined by Miri. "Hi Miri, this is Aaron." Daine said. " He' s Tortall's new wildmage." Miri looked at him and said, " Nice to meet you Aaron."

Aaron smiled, "Likewise." To Daine Miri whispered when they were in line, "Wow Daine, he's HOT. Are you two together?" Daine blushed and looked at Aaron from the corner of her eye. He was smiling a little without looking at her. " I wish." She said to Miri, Miri grinned.

Daine looked at Aaron again, she saw he smiling a lot more. They sat at a table eating there dinner, Miri talked about the queen's riders and how cool it was. Later that evening, Aaron walked Daine to her rooms.

"Your friend Miri is quite interesting... and curious." Daine grinned. "I hope you liked your first day here in Tortall, tomorrow I can show you the gardens if you like." Aaron smiled, "I'd love to Daine, and yes I did love my day here. Maybe tomorrow I can show you some tricks on wildmagic." Daine nodded, "Of course."

The heard someone approach. It was Numair. "Hey Daine, hello Aaron. Daine I need to talk to you."Daine nodded, "Ok."

Daine turned to Aaron. "Well Daine I guess this is good bye for now." He took Daine's hand and kissed it, Daine blushed. Numair looked at this in anger, but he kept his face calm. "Good bye Aaron, meet me tomorrow in the Mess hall for breakfast."

Aaron nodded, "Alright meet you there." He walked off. Daine looked after him in dreamy eyes. Damn, he so cute and nice and..., She thought forgetting Numair was there. She looked at him, "Oh, sorry Numair. come in."They entered her rooms.

"So a new Wildmage?" Numair asked. "I know huh, thats amazing and i'm not the only one now. And Numair he's so nice, and..um.. sorry." Numair sighed, "Magelet, its surprising that there's a new Wildmage and all, but I want you to be careful please.

Maybe he's working for a rival country or something." Daine looked at him skeptically."Don't worry Numair, I know he isn't, I found him in Eagle shape in the fields. He escaped from poachers or something that kept him in a cage."

Numair thought for a second. "Alright Magelet, but still be careful. Oh does he have full training on Wildmagic?"

Daine nodded, "Well if he can shape shift then he must have wildmagic as strong as mine." Numair stood, "Well, i'll see you tomorrow."

He left her rooms, _That mage better not hurt Daine in any way or else i'll make sure that he'll never hurt anyone again. _


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! It cheer me up when I had a bad day. Thanks! I love chris brown!

**PS. TO ALL READERS : PLEASE GIMME IDEAS YOU GUYS I NEED HELP CREATING FICS SO YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PSS IM DOING THIS FIC FOR YOU GUYS.**

**abyssgirl** Yeah of course all want your help with formatting, I need all the help I can get. :)

**xXBeetle Of DestinyXx** You have an interesting username. And thanks for what you said about making new chaps. at my own pace, its just that I have a lot of time and nothin to do

**Miss Lyss **I'll work on my spelling and I appreciate your help, like I said I need all the help I can get.

**ama-chan13 **Hey do ya mean like a sapce between every sentence or something?

**flyaway6 **I did my math wrong, i guess Numair is 33. Not sure, but ok

**jacoblova **Thanks! Im relieved that you guys do like my fic. Thanks again. Hey if ya have any suggestions, tell me please.

Morning came and Daine was already heading for the mess hall. She walked quickly, eager to see Aaron again. It seemed like it took forever to get there, but she arrived in a minutes. Daine entered the messhall and looked around for Aaron.

She saw only a few people there, but Aaron wasn't there yet. _Oh well he probably has some trouble coming here_, she thought and sighed. Daine got her breakfast and looked for a table, she saw Miri and Evan at a table. ( A / N : Hey it is Evan right from the Queen's riders?)

They waved at her to come. She walked over and sat down. "Hi Daine, where's Hottie?", Miri asked with a smile. Daine smiled and said, " Hi Miri, hi Evan. Aaron hasn't got here yet." " Who's Aaron?" Evan asked.

Daine open her mouth to answer, but Miri did it for her. "He's Daine's new boyfriend and the new wildmage in Tortall." Evan looked at Daine and said wrly, "Really?" Daine nodded,

"The wildmage part not the boyfriend part."

Daine saw Aaron approach them. He sat next to Daine and said, "Hi Daine, hi Miri." He looked at Evan. "Oh Aaron, this is Evan Larse from the Queen's riders."( A / N: Is it Evan Larse?) Aaron shook Evan's hand, "Hello."

Shortly after Aaron arrived, they were join by Numair. "Hi Evan, Miri, Daine, Aaron. How can you guys wake up so early?" He said sleepily.

All of them smiled, "Well we got used to it because Sarge kept waking us up early." Miri and Evan said together. " I usaully wake up late, but for some reason I woke up early today." Daine said looking at Aaron, he was smiling again.

Numair, obviously not getting what Daine said, kept eating. After they finished, Aaron asked Daine if she wantedhim to show her what he knew on wildmagic, she obviously said yes.

They left Evan, Miri and a scowling Numair behind and left heading for the fields. Back at the table, Numair said good bye to Miri and Evan. He went after Daine and Aaron, but when he reached the fields he saw no one.

He looked every where and finally saw two eagles flying high in the air circling each other. His scowl deepend, _She likes him I bet, but that doesn't mean I should look out for her. I'm going to stay here and watch that man, who knows what he can do to Daine. _

High in the air, Daine flew around in eagle shape. Aaron flew in eagle shape too, both talking to each other in mind speak. _So how does this work again_?, Daine asked.

Aaron answered after doing a few circles in the sky,_ Well its actually very basic tricks for when your're flying. Alright have you ever flown upside down_? Daine/eagle looked at him, _No_.

Aaron flew higher, _Alright then. What you have to do is if someone or something attacks you from behind you can turn around and face it. Unless it's something __bigger. _

Aaron sped east, but flew upward making a turn. As he he went back he didn't fly normally, instead he flew as if he was gliding with his belly up. Daine looked at this and gave it a try.

She darted in one direction and flew upward and back, trying to maintain her postion like how Aaron did. It didn't work. She flew back to where Aaron was, _How do you __stay up like that? _

Aaron demonstrated again. He flew in one direction and did the flip, but glided upside down. _You have to flap your wings as if you were pushing something back to forward. __Also bend your wings slightly so you can maintain the postion and little longer_. Daine tried again, this time Aaron flew right beside her.

They flew and turned at the same time and finally both of them were gliding with their stomachs up.

As Daine struggled to maintain her postion like Aaron, suddenly Aaron screeched.

This broke Daine's concentration and she regained normal postion to see what happened. Aaron was falling and screeching in pain.

_Aaron!,_ Daine flew down and attempted to catch him. He kept falling, Daine didn't know what to do. She let out a cry, one that could have been heard for miles.

Numair was sitting near the fields and was now running to them. He heard a cry from an eagle and assumed it was from Daine. He saw a form falling from the sky and was running towards it to catch it. "Daine! No, no!" He cried running as fast as he could.

The eagle was coming towards the ground at a frightening speed. He brought out his Gift and caught the eagle. He set it gently on the ground before running frantically to it. "Daine! Mithros, you better be alright or else! What that mage did to you i'll do it back at him only stronger! Daine wake up, do something please!"

He looked up in the sky and saw another eagle come down. "Aaron what the hell have you done!!" He yelled furiously and stood up, his hands showing his Gift.

The eagle ignored him and turned into a hound. The hound ran up to Numair and the eagle. Numair stood between the eagle and the hound, the hound ignored him the second time and just slipped between his legs. It started to whine at the side of the unconcious eagle.

Daine tried to wake Aaron up. Then she smelled something wrong. She sniffed Aaron and found he had a scar on his back that glowed green. Aaron was unconsious.

Daine whined, _Aaron please wake up! Please!_ She kept crying and and circled Aaron. Then she noticed that someone was watching her. Numair was standing there and staring.

She ran to him and whined, _Numair please do something! Help me! something! Aaron's hurt!_ She changed her mouth in order totalk, "NUMAIR! AARON'S HURT! DO SOMETHING, DON'T JUST STARE!!"

This stunned Numair making him run towards Aaron. Numair finally got Aaron/eagle and carried it to the palace, Daine running at his heels.

WOW! that chpter was short. Sorry it was how it wasmy stupid computer is acting more stupid than ever. Anyways I hope you liked it! Please review and gimme some ideas for the new chapters. :)


	4. Chapter 4

IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. I stayed at my Grandma's house and she had no computer. Anywhoo thanks for the reviews you guys!

**PS TAMORA'S CHARACTERS R NOT MINE THEY'RE HERS.**

bookworm.amm who? well um my main characters are Aaron, Daine, and Numair

ama-chan13 thanks for trying, u can give me any ideas though. :)

xXBeetle Of DestinyXx Thanks.:)

abyssgirl Lol. :D oh and i might email u.

The Dragon Kasia Thanks for the advice. Oh um no I don't thin k this is a DN story maybe i'll make a sequel. Hey do ya know spanish?

Aaron woke with aches and tremendous pain near the scar that the poacher gave him. He winced every time he moved a muscle._ What happened? _

He opened his eyes. He was in the palace infirmiry, covered with white sheets. He checked the scar. It was covered with a blood stained bandage.

"Aaron? are you awake?" Aaron turned to see Daine. Daine smiled. She ran and nearly knocked him out of the bed when she hugged him.

Aaron moaned in pain, but tried to ignore it. Daine faced him and smiled. Aaron saw a tear run down her face. "Oh my gosh Aaron I was so worried. I thought you were dead. I don't even know what happend either. I was...,"

Daine kept crying and tried to say how worried she was between sobs. Aaron looked at her, _Mithros she so beautiful even when crying. _

Aaron reached for her cheek and caressed it. Daine stopped crying. Aaron smiled, "Daine i'm ok. Don't too much about me." He immediatley took his hand back. Daine didn't even seem to notice.

She smiled and hugged him. Aaron winced, but smiled too. Daine rubbed the remaining tears from here eyes. "Aaron, I really

hope your're ok. I mean what happened? Do you know?"

**FLASHBACK.**

_He soared next to Daine in eagle form, glidng with her. They flipped in the air at the same time. They flew upside down._

_Suddenly, he screeched in pain as his scar glowed green. He fell, gathering speed and getting closer to the groud. _

_Just as he was bound to hit the groud he was caught for some reason. As the black and white light around him brought him gently to the ground, he fainted._

**FLASHBACK OVER. :(**

"For all I now is that I fell and that this blasted scar caused it.Hey have you any idea who or what caught me?" Daine was scowling, "Numair saved just as you were going to hit the ground. What scar?"

"Tell Numair that I owe him my life and how can I ever repay him." Aaron turn to his side, wincing as he did. He lifted his shirt slightly to show the bandaged scar. The scar was still glowing, but Aaron felt no pain. "I got it from the poachers I escaped from."

Daine looked at it, still scowling. "How did they give you this? It looks pretty painful, and why is it glowing."

Aaron rolled back to his original postion, "One of them hit me with a magiked whip, and yes it is painful."

"Hm...i'll have to tell Alannna about this when she comes back."

The King's Champion was out catching bandits that have already attacked five villages, with a rider group.

Daine sighed, "Well i'll see you later."

"Promise?" Aaron asked with puppy eyes; literally puppy eyes.

"Alright...that's what I use on Numair to do things he doesn't want me to do!" They both laughed.

"Well see you later." Daine hugged him and left.

_Wow, she's so nice, amazing,...hot.. Shut up and can't say that_. , Aaron thought as she left. He sighed and sat up.

**Im sorry it's short and all, but im in trouble with my folks. I'll try to make it longer. HEY AND GUYS i THINK ILLL MAKE A SEQUEL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THanks you guys for reviews. Please give me ideas im not that creative you guys.**

The Dragon Kasia Thats cool that you are learning spanish, and yes I know spanish. Im mexamer. :)

um no I don't use Word. And can you give me an example of how I should formatt it?

jacoblova Thank you, but please and idea for the poor minded.(me)

amachan13 Thank you.

purple smurfs r real I sort of have an idea, maybe this might be a DN story cuz there's gonna be a sequel.

xXBeetle Of DestinyXx Thanks. at least someone understands me about parents**. :P**

Daine walked down to the stables. Daine was greeted by the many ponies and horses there._ Hi Daine! how's Aaron? I really want to meet him, he's very interesting. _said a strawberry roan named Cherry, a little too eagerly.

Daine laughed and patted his head, "Yes he's fine." Daine walked down the stables and greeted all the ponies and horses. When she reached Cloud's stall she saw that her pony Cloud was again trying to bite people as they passed.

"Cloud stop it. You're too old for that behavior."

Cloud made an attemp to bite a stableboy that practically ran past her. _Well it's not my fault this idiots to pass by here __if they know i'll bite them anyway. Hey you pass by me again and i'll really give you the bite of your life._

Daine shook her head, smiling. "Cloud, seriously stop it. I need to talk to you." Cloud snapped at a passing Rider. _Why don't you get the Storkman to talk to you?_

Again Daine smiled, "Because the 'Storkman' isn't here right now."

"As a matter of fact, the storkman is here." a familiar vocie said from behind.

Numair walked in. "Daine please tell Cloud to stop calling me that, I don't even look like a stork. Do I?"

Daine giggled. _Why should I? And yes storkman you do look like a stork. Silly human._ Cloud snorted.

Daine laughed, she and Numair left the stables and walked outside. "Numair thank you for svaing Aaron's life...I was so worried about him. He said thank you and how can he ever repay you."

_By leaving, _he thought. (A/N Numair's a jerk lately huh? but you know he doesn't like Aaron at all.)

"Daine how did that happen. The fall."

Daine frowned a little, "He said that his scar hurt and that he fell."

"What scar?" Numair asked, stopping.

"He said that he got the scar from the poachers he escaped from and that one of them hit him with a magiked whip."

Numair raised his eyebrows, "Magiked?"

"Yes magiked." Daine replied.

They started to walked again, towards the palace. "Magelet,..I have to ask you something...something personal."

Numair said relunctantly.

Daine stopped and faced him, looking worried. "What is it Numair?"

Numair sighed_. I hope she doesn't take this too personal._

"Magelet, do you have feelings for...Aaron. Like love him?" He almost whispered the last part of the sentence.

Daine stared at him. "Do you?" Numair asked again.

_He just asked me if I liked Aaron...I mean I like Aaron, but not love. Do I?, _She thought for a long time.

Numair was now getting nervous.

_I shouldn't have asked her this, what if she..., _Numair looked at Daine waiting for her to speak.

"Well Numair, he my friend and even if I did like him it would be too early for that. I mean we just met."

_And even if she did like him? Does that mean she does?_

"But do you?" He asked as if he didn't get her answer.

"No Numair, I don't." She responded. _Or do I? Damn! ts so complicated! I mean Aaron is nice and very handsome, but...there something i'm not sure about. Something else..._

Numair, still unsure, kept walking. Daine followed and asked "Why do you ask?"

At this Numair stopped again, he was scowling. "Daine...sigh...I just do want you to be hurt, and I don't know much about Aaron and if he hurts you in any way I just..." He was cut of by a distant woman's voice.

"Daine! Numair!" it was the Alanna the King's champion. She was running torwards them. "Gods I missed you guys!" Daine ran to her and hugged her friend.

"Alanna its good to see you again!"

"So how was bandit hunting?" Numair asked, now smiling.

"Well...," Alanna led them away to the palace.

As they reached the palace hall Aalanna continued with her story. "So the bandits cornered half of one of the rider groups, but they didn't know that we were just a mile away. When we reached the bandits and the the part of the rider group, we surrounded them and out numbered them. The bandits attacked even though they were out matched. We won, but a few got a away. No trace of the runaways either."

"Well at least you got most of them. Is anyone going to go and find the rest?" Daine asked as they enetered the Mess hall.

"Of course. In fact, some of the riders have stayed behind to track them down. But no response yet."

They all got their trays and sat down to eat. "Im starving, no good food for weeks out there." Alanna said between spoonfuls of soup.

"So am I. Ever since Aaron had that fall I was so worried and I didn't eat much." Daine said.

"Believe her. Not one decent meal since that happened." Numair said, not looking at them.

"Now here, who's this Aaron? Not another boy that wants to court with you Daine?" Alanna asked.

"He Tortall's new Wildmage. He arrived here about a week ago." Numair said, looking at Daine who was blushing at Alanna's remark.

"And no Alanna I doubt he wants to court Daine."

_At least not yet, _He thought.

"A new Wildmage huh? Wow Daine he as good as you? Or better? Hey and what fall?" Alanna resumed to her soup.

"Well, I really don't know. But I saw in him a very strong case of magic; He fell when he was teaching me a new trick in eagle shape. He says that his scar caused him tremendous pain so he fell." Daine was now frowning.

"Where is the lad?" Alanna asked standing up.

"In the infirmery." Daine and Numair said together. Alanna walked out the Mess hall, heading for the infirmery. Daine followed her and caught up, Numair came a few mintues later.

They entered the Infirmery. Daine led Alanna to Aaron's bed, but as the got to Aaron's bed, no one was on it. "Oh Mitros where is he?" Daine gasped.

**Awesome a mystery...you guys give some ideas for my fic please anything. **


	6. Chapter 6

You guys im so sorry! My story got temporarily deleted! and Im sorry that it took so long. SERIOUSLY SORRY IT TOOK SOOOO LONG! I got real busy with school and family affairs. go figure.

I rock at DDR:O ;D

"Where is he?" Daine whispered as she stared at the empty infirmery bed. Alanna walked up behind Daine.

"Daine, you're not playing with me right?" Alanna asked a little irratated.

"No Alanna, Aaron is supposed to be here. Where is he? He was here an hour ago when I visited him. Aaron, where are you!"

_Calm down Daine, i'll be there in a moment_, Aaron's voice appeared in her head. Even though it felt wierd, Daine didn't care right now. _Where the hell are you_? she said both worried and angrily.

_Wow, such a demand from a Lady. I'll be there don't worry mother._, Aaron laughed. Daine didn't like his sarcastic statement and frowned._ I feel like Kel now_, she thought as she remember how the Knight Nealan Queenscove (A/N is it queenscove?) is treated by Lady Knight Kel when he misbehaves. Apparently Aaron heard her thought because he laughed again.

"Hey Daine are you ok?" realizing Daine's frown, Alanna looked at her. Daine turned to her. "He says he'll be here in a moment." Alanna blinked, forgetting Aaron she asked stupidly. "Who?"

"Aaron, he coming right now." Just as she said this, a small sparrow flew in and landed on the bed. It chirped.

_I'm here. Missed me_? Aaron asked, his bird head looking up at her with beady little eyes. _Where were you_?, Daine scowled at him. _Wait a sec_, he flew off to another room.

"So that's Aaron? Well Daine looks like your type, don't you think?" Alanna look at Daine with a broad grin. Daine only scowled deeper.

Numair came in just as Daine shook her finger at Alanna. "No what?" He said looking at Daine.

"No that Aaron isn't my type. And why is it that everyone is asking that?"

Alanna smiled shook her head, "Alright Daine, sorry I asked."

"Where is Aaron?" Numair asked looking around. "He flew into that room, but don't go he's transforming baack to human."

"Well I just finished, and what are we talking about?" Aaron came walking up to them.

Daine took a step forward and pointed a finger on Aaron's chest. "What?" He asked. He was smiling and already knew what she was going to ask.

"I ask again. Where were you?"

Aaron grinned, "I was outside near the beach, sitting."

Daine took her original position, "What for?"

"Just because." He said flatly. "Well..., Alanna cut in, "Daine says you had an accident, so why are you out of bed?"

"Exactly." Daine said with her hands on her hips.

Aaron looked at Daine and smiled again in an amused way, "I healed my bruises with my magic, but I stiil can't get the scar to go away."

"May I see it?" Alanna asked sticking her hand out that was covered with her purple magic. "Sure." Aaron shrugged and sat down on the infirmery bed and lifted his shirt.

Alanna and Numair winced as they saw the green scar, which looked worse.

"Where did you get this?" Alanna was beginning to gather her magic. "Poachers." He said very calmly. Daine was staring at Alanna's magic, but she saw Aaron looking at her.

She smiled. Aaron smiled back. Numair frowned.

"Damn...I can't heal this. Aaron, if you want to get rid of this you'll need professional help...more professional than mine." She stood.

"Well, I still need to tell Jon about those bandits. So I guess i'll see you guys later." She walked towards to doors and left.

Daine sighed. "Well then I guess you can come out of this place. I'll go and tell the healers." She walked to a woman dressed in green robes and talked for a while. Finally she ran back and signaled for Aaron to get up.

"Well dear, I hope you right about him being better because that was some fall he had." The woman said as she walked over.

"I'm sure." Daine replied. The three of them walked out of the infirmery.

"Hey Aaron, where exactly is Maihain?" Numair asked as the descended some stairs.

"Well...I really can't say. I mean..I was taken from my home about a year ago. Those idiots that held me took me from place to place to display at shows. But I really didn't pay much attention to where we went, but on how to escape." The reached Grand Hall and walked south towards the stables.

"And I finally managed to escape after arrive up north...I think it was north." He didn't speak again. They arrived outside the stables; Daine walked up to Cloud.

"Hey you guys want to go for a ride?" Daine said getting Cloud's bridle. (A/N FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, BRIDLES ARE THE HORSES REINS. OR AM i SPELLING IT WRONG?)

"Not me Daine I have to take care of something first." Numair said beginning walk away. "I'll go then." Aaron said walking over to a black and brown stallion.

Numair paused and walked back to them and to Spots.

"I thought you said you weren't going?" Daine said. "Oh..yeah I remembered that I already did what I had to do, so I can come." Numair started preparing Spots for riding.

Daine smiled, so did Aaron. _Look's like the stork man doesn't want you to go alone. _ Cloud said as Daine put a saddle on her back and adjusted it. Daine only smiled.


End file.
